


Your the best thing I know

by Sunny_Neko



Series: Myct Universe [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Dorks, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Lunch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Neko/pseuds/Sunny_Neko
Summary: Dream is new to Brighton and (literally) runs into a certain local British man. He offers to show Dream around the city and off they go.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Myct Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Your the best thing I know

**Author's Note:**

> I made a fluff Spotify playlist and it pairs well with this fic for the best experience in general. Or if you just want some nice soft love songs. I technically wrote to most of these, shout out to the people who recommended most of them. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2OcxpZcNmTCfO0D7qmq0D8?si=5wCQY5e4QiOvIvAXMY1J5g

Dream walked around in the bustling downtown of Brighton, a small drizzle hitting against his head. He had moved in recently and was probably a little more than lost. 

“Umph” A man crashed into him, colliding onto his chest. Pausing for a moment before backing up awkwardly. He was a good head shorter than him, and Dream winced sympathetically. 

He had dark brown eyes and neat brown hair. A pair of clout glasses sat on his head, now knocked askew. Dream thought he looked absolutely stunning.

“Sorry about that.” The man glanced at him, “You're not from around here are you?” British accent laying heavily down on his words.

“Nope, just moved in. What gave it away?” Dream asked in good nature, staring at him shamelessly. A small blush creeping into his cheeks. 

He shrugged, “You have the tourist look about you, although I guess you're not really a tourist. I’m George.” He told Dream nonchalantly, glancing him up and down again pointedly to accent his point. 

“Dream.” He told George, “My name is Dream.” He clarified after a few awkward moments. 

George nodded at the clarification, “Is Dream really your name?” He asked, with an amused huff. 

Dream shook his head, “Not really, but it’s a preferred nickname of mine. So it just feels weird when people call me anything else.” 

“Alright,” George agreed easily, “Well then _Dream_ , have you been around town yet?” 

Shaking his head again, Dream huffed a laugh. “No, haven’t had much time.” It was true, he hadn’t. His new house was still mainly boxes, and exclusively boxes. 

“Well then-” George extended a hand- “Let me show you around then?” He offered, “I don’t have anything else to do today.” 

_Take me to your favorite places and kiss me until my lips are bruised._ The thought came unbidden and Dream quickly swept it away. “Except show around the handsome new stranger you just met?” He teased. 

Raising an eyebrow, George laughed and Dream thought it was the best sound he’d ever heard. “Don’t flatter yourself, Dream.” So Dream took his hand, and off they went. 

\--------

A couple of hours later, the pair had walked almost everywhere they could walk too. George had effectively shown off the sights of the city. “Are you hungry?” He asked, turning to Dream. 

Feeling his stomach rumble at the thought of food, Dream nodded. “Yep, you?” 

“Yep, come on let’s get some lunch.” George encouraged him, walking in another direction. 

Dream followed him until they ended up in front of a small cafe. The paint was peeling off a little bit, but it looked well kept. Raising an eyebrow at George, he headed in with him. 

“Sleepy Inc?” He asked the brunt questioningly. 

George nodded, “It’s run by some friends of mine, they have the best sandwiches.” Walking up to the teen behind the counter. “Hey Tubbo, how’re your bees?” 

“Hello George, they’re doing well. I think I’ll need to harvest again soon! I’ll let you know once I do.” Tubbo told George, face lighting up at the mention of his bees. 

Nodding, George looked at the menu despite knowing everything on it already. “That’s great Tu-” 

“BIG G!” Another teen poked his head out of the back, his facial expressions quite something. His gaze fell on Dream, looking at him for a moment. “AN AMERICAN, ewwww.” 

George chuckled, “Yes Tommy an American. Although technically he’s British now. Just moved here.” Well used to Tommy’s antics, beckoning Dream closer. 

“Glad he decided to join the better side of the world.” Tommy or whatever George had said, told him confidently. 

Sighing, Tubbo cut in. “The usual George, and your friend?” Obviously also used to Tommy’s spiels. 

Dream looked at the menu, “A BLT?” He ordered, glancing at George uncertain. 

“Alright, we’ll have that out for you in a minute,” Tubbo told them, handing the slip to someone in the back. 

\--------------

The two men sat on the Brighton pier under the roof, eating their sandwiches picnic style. “So Dream, what’s up with the smiley face. Is it make-up or a temporary tattoo?” George asked. 

He was referring to the small smiley face that Dream always drew under his eye near the corner. He didn’t know why, but he remembered starting sometime in his last year of high school and hadn’t stopped since. 

If Dream could remember why he did it, that would be great. But it was long forgotten information, and simply a part of him. “Make-up.” He responded. Taking a bite of his sandwich. 

George nodded, storing away the information for later. 

“What about your clout glasses?” Dream asked in turn, gesturing to the pair of white and black glasses on his head. 

Taking a sip of the clear drink George had claimed was lemonade, George cleared his throat. “I don’t know, I got them from an old friend in college, I wonder how they’re doing.” 

Dream sighed, he’d lost a friend to time before. It was often a bittersweet thing to think of what they had perhaps become without him. Maybe he’d find out in a year or so if they happened to cross paths.

“I know the feeling.” Dream reassured, patting his knee awkwardly. 

George for his credit didn’t react badly, only gave him an amused face. Dream laughing at his own expense, George following soon after. The two simply laughing together. 

Looking at George closer, Dream noticed something. He had freckles. Small dotting freckles all over his face. Kiss them, memorize them all. A small but weirdly persuasive voice in his head told him. 

Burning red, he turned his face away. “Hey Dream, I was wondering. Why are you wearing a piss coloured hoodie?” George asked out of the blue. 

“W-what?” Dream asked, not quite believing the words his ears were hearing. Wheezing at George in disbelief. “It’s- GREEN!” 

George scowled at him, “I’m colourblind, shut up.” Huffing indifferently, in such a way Dream could tell he wasn’t actually hurt. 

“Whatever you say, George.” Dream brushed over teasingly. Purposely not putting any bite in his words. 

“Alright,” George sighed, “I think I have to go. A friend of mine told me he’s coming over to visit.” Picking up his sandwich bag, and putting his trash in it. 

Dream nodded, “Can I have your number then?” He requested, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

Nodding, George agreed. “Sure.” Extending his hand for his phone. 

Watching George type his number into Dream’s contacts with almost puppy-like energy. George handed his phone back to Dream. “Thanks.” 

George smiled at him, “No problem, see you around Dreamer boy.” And then he left, with Dream’s heart and head wrapped around his pinky finger. 

Laughing to himself, Dream went into google maps to get home. Unlocking the door to his new house. Walking up to his bedroom and flopping down on his bed. 

He looked at the text George had sent himself through his phone, it was a small smiley face. ‘See you around Dreamer boy’ _See you around._

**Author's Note:**

> Idk yet if I'm going to continue this. That is up to my mind making the creative juice... hopefully. 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr: @bluntjustice


End file.
